A Different Morning After
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Peter/Valerie fic. Red Riding Hood. Spoilers for movie. What happens when Peter finally returns. Please read and review! Will re-post in movie section once category opens up.


_..._

_A Peter/Valerie fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Red Riding Hood. Just ecstatic about the fact that they FINALLY let the wolf get the girl! ... P.S. Spoiler warning if you haven't seen the movie, hehe. _

_..._

_A/N: Saw this movie with family on March 26th, and just had to rush home and write some fics about it! I hope that I can stick with this section for a while, because I am in LOVE with this pairing. _

_This one takes place after Peter comes back, and is back in his human form. They're alone together in the cottage in the woods. The moment they've been waiting for ..._

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it! Hopefully the first of many!_

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

That night passed at an almost cruel, slow pace. He had finally returned, after having been gone nearly a year. 10 months, she'd been alone in her departed grandmother's cabin; wishing, waiting. And finally, her Peter had returned, but she could do little else but stare into his soft eyes and brush her fingers through his dark fur. It was an agonizing wait for morning, she almost didn't think she'd be able to endure her.

Her mind had begun to wander, fantasizing at what it would be like if she happened to not wait for morning. Would he pull away? Would he ravage her, unable to control the beast within him at such a prospective, daring idea? Would he think she was deranged, or possibly disturbed in some dark way? She hadn't meant for it to go further than a simple thought, but now it had consumed her.

The hours passed, and while she wanted to do more than lay on the floor of _their_ cabin and stroke his course, black hair, the will to do so was trapped within her. While the idea seemed to take over her entire body, fill her to her very core, she couldn't make herself act on it. Was it fear? Exhilaration? Trepidation? Utter shyness? With everything she'd been through with Peter, all their 'fun' together, her virginity was still intact. She'd promised to wait for him, and she had.

Now she had him, right within her grasp. Figuratively speaking, that is ... if anything, she was the one in his grasp. His large arm was spread under her, his paw curved to settle over the flat of her back. Softly, tenderly, so as not to hurt her. His other paw rested carefully on her hip, holding her in place. She'd never felt more safe and secure than she did while nestled in her werewolf's embrace.

"Peter, I -"

He responded with a low rumble, deep in his chest. It wasn't a growl, but it wasn't quite a purr either. Something like a softer, happy medium.

Valerie faltered, looking away from his eyes to where her hand rested on his shoulder. She moved her trembling appendage downwards, hyper aware of the fur prickling beneath her touch. When her palm pressed against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly, and his wolf jaws parted, inhaling and exhaling faster and faster.

He was panting.

There they were, just lying on the floor and staring at each other, her hand pressed over his racing heart, and she had him literally panting for her. The realization of just how powerful their bond was shocked her.

Neither of them noticed the sun peeking over the horizon, so lost were they in each other's gaze. Brown eyes bore into pleasant blue ones, and the light around them grew steadily brighter. It wasn't until the mass of hair covering his body began to retreat, and his body began to pale and reform, that she realized it was finally morning, and Peter was becoming human again.

Valerie stopped breathing, unable to do anything but stare until the transformation was complete.

It was ... beautiful. Some might not see it that way, some might have to close their eyes or turn away in disgust. Bones shrinking in places and growing in others, his body twisting and jerking about as it put itself back together. It wasn't exactly every little girl's dream come true. But, to her, it was the most spectacular sight she had ever seen in her life. She was seeing him, the real him ... all of him.

A minute later, he was once again the boy she'd grown up with, his soft skin strikingly beautiful.

"Valerie," he breathed out, unconcerned about the seemingly trivial fact that he was naked and holding her in his arms.

She sighed in relief at the sound of his voice, gorging herself on a sharp intake of breath to keep herself from getting woozy. "I can't believe you're really back," she told him, one solitary tear beginning to leak from her crystal-blue eyes.

"I told you I would be," he replied, bringing the hand that was on her hip up to her face, cupping her cheek and brushing over her skin with the pad of his thumb to collect the small droplet. "I'll always come back for you."

Valerie closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his shoulder, feeling him pull her closer into his arms. She wrapped her own around him as best as she could, wanting to be as near to him as possible. "Every day that you were gone, I felt a little piece of my heart slip away," she confessed to him. "Now that you're back, it's like they're all soaring back to me again, making me whole."

Peter pressed his lips to the top of her head, using a light pressure with his hand to get her to look at him. "I'm sorry I was gone so long. I'll never leave you again."

"Promise?" she almost begged, her bright eyes brimming with wetness.

Peter nodded, catching her in a quick, soft kiss. "Promise," he replied when he pulled away. "Nothing could keep me from you."

Valerie nodded, relieved to hear him say the words. She looked from his eyes, to his lips, trailing down his neck and further. She slowly brought her eyes back up to meet his, a soft grin peeking out at the corners of her mouth. "One of us seems to be wearing too many clothes."

Peter grinned wolfishly back. "I think I can remedy that," he told her.

Faster than she could have imagined, he had picked her up in his arms and brought her to the bed, dropping them both down upon the covered mattress. Valerie assisted him to remove her clothing as quickly as possible, not wanting another moment to pass when they weren't joined as one.

When there were finally no barriers between them, Peter looked deeply into her eyes once for permission, and at her restless nod, he brought himself to her entrance. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to injure her, but the pace didn't last long.

Valerie was clawing at his back, spurring him on and begging him to move faster within her. She didn't want him to hold back, not with her. Not ever. She wanted all of him.

And that was exactly what she got.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
